


Happily Ever After

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: “We began with honesty, let us end in it too”





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself: wow I hope this title isn't misleading :^)))  
> cheers!

"Is this really what you want?", despite the tears threatening to fall, you found yourself laughing at the situation, "after everything we've been through? Fought for? You're willing to give it up so easily?"

Wanda's voice had never sounded more determined, even if it was barely over a whisper, "Yes".

"Speak it into existence Wanda, we started off being honest, might as well end the same", your eyes were burning from trying to hold back your tears, you couldn't recognize your own voice with the anger and poison that filled your words.

"I want to break up with you, I don't love you anymore, I haven't for a long time" when you finally looked her in the eyes, she looked almost serene as if the past five years meant nothing to her.

You couldn't recognize the person standing in front of you, easily shattering your heart into pieces as if, you really weren't anything...just how long had she been stringing you along like this? "I suppose I should be surprised, who would've thought that 'forever' would only be five years?" 

"Don't be so dramatic (Y/N), it was only a matter of time until this happened" Wanda's expression turned cold, "real life isn't a fairytale with a happily ever after".

You used to believe in forever, especially with her, but she was right, forever’s too good to be true.

"Dramatic? Wanda, you were the one that promised forever, but I guess I'm just here to remind you of just another one of your lies!" She flinched when you finally raised your voice but didn't move or say another word as you got up and left her alone. 

She was right, after all, this was real life.

Even if she had promised you a "happily ever after".

This was real life, and the truth hurts more than anything.


End file.
